


When Blaine Stark met Clint Barton

by HeronRainwater



Series: Blaine Stark 'verse [35]
Category: Glee, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blaine Anderson is Tony Stark's Son, Deaf Blaine, Deaf Clint Barton, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeronRainwater/pseuds/HeronRainwater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Blaine wasn’t really sure what he’d been expecting when his dad had sent word via Pepper to say that he was bringing Earth’s Mightiest Heroes back to the tower with him, but he certainly hadn’t expected it to end in communicating in ASL with Clint Barton at the kitchen table. And about Game of Thrones, of all things."</p><p>The Tumblr prompt was for deaf!Blaine meeting the Avengers. It ended up just as Deaf!Blaine meeting Clint Barton and nothing much else happening, but this is it. Blaine Stark and Clint Barton talk to each other in ASL and reference Game of Thrones a lot, because why not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Blaine Stark met Clint Barton

**Author's Note:**

> The Tumblr Prompt was for Deaf!Blaine meeting the Avengers. I managed to get 1/3 of the Avengers into this, including Tony, but this prompt has been in my inbox since JUne of last year so I just wanted to write something (and Clint Barton is the greatest, so there's a lot of him in this).
> 
> I apologise for the inaccuracies in this fic. I am not deaf. I had minor surgery when I was five for glue ear and I’ve never had incredible hearing, but I am not deaf. I did a lot of google research on ASL (firstly because I don’t know it and secondly because I’m British so if I did know sign language I’d know BSL) but it’s still probably going to be incredibly inaccurate and I can only apologise for that.

Blaine wasn’t really sure what he’d been expecting when his dad had sent word via Pepper to say that he was bringing Earth’s Mightiest Heroes back to the tower with him, but he certainly hadn’t expected it to end in communicating in ASL with Clint Barton at the kitchen table. And about Game of Thrones, of all things.

It was almost surprising how few people knew that Tony Stark’s only son was deaf. It wasn’t like either he or his dad was ashamed of the fact; Blaine was pretty good at lip-reading, he had hearing aids when he remembered to put them on, and Tony preferred to keep his kid out of the media, that was all. Everyone at Dalton knew, and, of course, Pepper and Rhodey and Happy, but nobody really cared.

Blaine had been making a cup of coffee and trying to work out how he was supposed to approach the whole ‘meeting the Avengers’ thing (were they going to look at him like he was an idiot and would they just pretend he wasn’t there to get past the awkwardness and would his dad have even remembered to mention that his kid couldn’t hear properly?) when a hand tapped him on the shoulder. Blaine turned and widened his eyes in surprise at the man stood in front of him.

“ _I’m Clint_ ,” he signed. “ _You’re Blaine_?”

Blaine nodded warily. “ _Nice to meet you_ ,” he signed in reply, despite the obvious uncertainty on his face. Clint smirked.

“ _Tony told us about you_.”

“ _Did he tell you I can lip read_?” Blaine asked, waiting for the relief to register on Clint’s face as he realised he could put considerably less effort into this conversation. “ _And that I have hearing aids_?”

Clint nodded. “ _I don’t get to sign much. I’ve missed it_.”

“ _How do you know ASL?_ ”

Clint paused then, briefly reaching up to gesture at his ears. “ _I have hearing aids too. Mission went wrong._ ”

Blaine nodded again, diverting his attention to the doorway when his dad appeared, looking almost as worse for wear as he did after the whole Afghanistan incident. Blaine frowned.

“I’m fine,” Tony said, signing along. “You’ve met Barton, then.”

Blaine shrugged.

“Where’s everyone else?” Clint asked; Blaine wasn’t used to someone he’d just met signing along for his benefit, especially when they knew he was perfectly capable of lip reading, but he appreciated it.

“Living room,” Tony turned his attention back to Blaine. “You want to meet them?”

Blaine shrugged again. “ _What happened out there_?”

“Nothing,” Tony said as Clint moved more directly into Blaine’s line of sight.

“ _It was crazy_ ,” Clint signed, “ _Game of Thrones Red Wedding crazy_.” Tony rolled his eyes.

“I’m going out there,” Tony tipped his head back towards the door. “Come meet them if you want.”

Blaine waited until his dad had left before turning back to Clint. “ _Red Wedding crazy? You fought the Lannisters?_ ”

Clint grinned. “ _They sent their regards. No dead Starks this time._ ”

“ _Good_.”

“ _Do you want to go meet the others? Nat’s cool. Captain America’s nice too, and Bruce. And Thor’s from space, that’s cool._ ”

“ _Maybe. I don’t want_ -“ Blaine stopped and bit his lip.

“ _You don’t want_?” Clint prompted.

“ _I don’t want them to pity me_.  _I don’t need pity. I’m fine being deaf_.”

“ _They won’t_ ,” Clint shook his head. “ _Nat’s used to it. And Kate. Kate isn’t here but she’s cool. She’d like you. No-one’s going to pity you but we can stay here if you want_.”

Blaine didn’t answer.

“ _You’ll be fine. Trust me.”_

 _“Trust you? I just met you_ ,” Blaine raised his eyebrows. Clint laughed.

“ _I met your dad four hours ago and we fought aliens together. If I can fight aliens, you can meet them_.”

Blaine nodded hesitantly and cleared his throat. “Okay.”

Clint barely blinked at Blaine’s sudden switch from signing to speaking. “Cool. Let’s do this shit.”

“All right. Who’s Kate?”

“Kate Bishop. Meet these guys first and maybe I’ll introduce you to her one day. Come on, kid, quit stalling. Winter is Coming.”

Blaine rolled his eyes.


End file.
